


getting lost in the deep end

by ElasticElla



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fantasizing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the thing: Iris doesn't usually think about people she knows when she masturbates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting lost in the deep end

Here's the thing: Iris doesn't usually think about people she knows when she masturbates. She's sure a shrink would have loads to say about her distancing herself from other people and survivor's guilt and a certain time line, and a bunch of other things that she doesn't care about. 

So when she finally stops hurting over Eddie, when she stops feeling guilty for noticing how attractive random people are, she starts thinking about people touching _her_. 

And from there it's only a short jump to Barry touching her, Barry's touched her so many times it's easy to recall earlier today at the lab and- Cisco. The idea hits her quick, and before she can even consider potential ramifications, her fingers are rubbing around her clit as she re-imagines the morning. Of the hologram working, of victory hugs lasting a little too long, of kisses-

Barry would kiss her first. She's just hugged Cisco, is still holding his hand when Barry does it. And Cisco is trying to subtly get his hand back, but Iris won't give it up, turns to kiss him next instead. It makes Cisco smile, wide and surprised, eyebrows arched. Cisco and Barry kiss next of course, otherwise things would turn awkward. 

The lab doesn't have anywhere really comfortable though, or no where Iris knows of, and she doesn't feel like creating a space, her body's thrumming with energy and promise. So she imagines them both on her bed instead, Cisco kissing her shoulder and Barry kissing down her stomach. 

“He's really good at this,” Cisco says, and _oh_ , Iris doesn't know where that idea came from, but she likes it. Her mind briefly drifts to Barry kissing Cisco up against a hallway, Cisco's legs wrapped around him. “He doesn't have a gag reflex, and-”

Iris moans, rubbing faster as Cisco's next words wash over her: “his tongue can vibrate.” 

Barry grins up at her, thumbs pressing her thighs apart as he uses his mouth- and Iris wants a real vibrator, but it's across the room and make-believe has been working well enough so far. Cisco's mouthing at her neck, dropping facts between kisses and stroking the undersides of her breasts. (There's the sudden image of Cisco with a lollipop, and Iris _knows_ what he'll look like after kissing.)

If Barry's tongue could vibrate- so could his cock and fingers and _fist_ and- Iris has a dozen questions for Cisco. But she doesn't know the answers, and gets caught up in a wave of pleasure instead, eyes falling shut as she orgasms. 

.

Iris wakes up from the impromptu nap a half hour later with sticky fingers and thoughts. She takes a quick shower like it'll all wash away. God, how was she going to face Cisco and Barry? 

Iris would just act like nothing happened. After all, from their perspective nothing _did_ happen, so she was in the clear. Sort of. Maybe she'd invite them both out to a bowling night or something- something low key and nice and partly, okay mostly, to ease her guilty conscience. 

(…definitely nowhere with alcohol.)


End file.
